urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Freaks
Having been around in Clint City since anyone can remember, the Freaks Circus offers unbelievable daytime shows for you and your kids, including fire breathers, knife throwers, big cats and magicians! But when night falls, the show turns into something quite different which, let’s just say, is not recommended for the weak at heart… Come see the Freaks; you're in for a big surprise!!! Release date The Freaks were released on April 2007. Bonus Poison 2, Min. 3 - If Freaks win the round, at the end of each of the following turns the opponent will lose 2 Life point(s) if he has more than 3 Life point(s). If the opponent has 3 or less Life point(s), the poison effect is not triggered. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their bonus takes away two life from your opponent each turn, after you've beaten your opponent with one. *Many of the cards have high base power. *They have many good 3* and 4* cards. *Several of the cards have abilities that deal with gaining power or taking it away from your opponent. *They also have cards with good abilities that involve life manipulation. *Some of the cards perform well against SoA. *Their bonus makes them good when going up against Pussycats, who reduce damage, and Jungo, who get life back. Disadvantages: *Many of the cards have low base damage, although their bonus usually compensates this. *They rely heavily on their bonus, especially for the cards with low base damage, so they are weak when going up against Nightmare and Piranas, who cancel out their bonus. *Several of the cards (mainly 5* cards) have very high damage, which makes their bonus useless at times. *The minimum for their bonus is 3, which is not very low. *Their bonus must be used early to get it to the best possible. Members Collector *Boris Cr *Diyo Cr *Geuner Cr *Grudj Cr *Splata Cr Legendary *Bikini Joe Ld *Pl4gue Ld Rare *Antoinette *Baldovino *Cassandra *Cletus *Crazy Legs *Hindelga *Hula *Liona *Maciej *Madelone *Matriochka *Olga *Piotr *Ramath *Rhyno *Zaveli Uncommon *Akendram *Arturo *Barbacoatl *Bertha *Bogdan *Cole *Crassus *Esmeralda *Eve *Fraggle *Harleen *Igor *Jezebel *Karmov *Langoustina *Maamoon *Mira *Miss Ming *Olga Noel *Oren *Pyro *Quasichoco *Twyh *Vassili *Wolfgang Common *Caesar *Dacha Macha *Daqun *Drayton *Erpeto *Graziella *Hundun *Ironfield *Kharl *Magda *Mago *Marzo *Nanastasia *Orfeo *Shazam *Soushee *Titus *Varoslav *Wonald *Zera *Zoltan Gallery Fre.jpg|HQ hud-freaks.png|Clan's stats boarder Freaks Booster Pack.png|Special clan pack FREAKS_42.png|Freaks Clan Symbol- Red and white clown mask FREAKS v2.png|New Freaks clan symbol- horror clown mask Trivia *'Freaks' is likely an allusion to the Freak Shows commonly found at early circuses. *'Freaks' is a slang word for people who don't look/act like "normal" people. It is usually an upsetting term when used. *The Freaks’ finishing animation has a large spring, with the clan's symbol, appearing from the Freaks card and knocking the opponent's card off-screen. *The Freaks' finishing animation in Arena mode has a giant paw of an elephant smashing the opponent's HQ. *The colors of the Freaks is red and white. *The clan's logo is a clown's mask, which fits with the clan theme for being a circus, having circus attractions and shows and all kind of strange beings. **The smile on the mask could also be a reference to the "Death Clown" smile, which lets you know, that you have no idea what awaits you in the Freaks Circus. **The remodeled clan logo bears a heavy resemblance to Joker's face from the DC Comics. *The clan's secondary bio goes like this: " If you want to join our circus, you’ve gotta work on your entrances: everything’s up for grabs at the start of a round. Our opponents will gradually give up the fight. We just have to hang on in there until their lives run out! " Offical Links *Clan page on Urban Rivals website *Clan page on Urban Rivals database Site Navigation Category:Clans Category:Freaks Category:Freaks Males Category:Freaks Females Category:Cr Category:Collector Category:LD